endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvestables
Does this mean theres in game mining if so weres the guns or such to do such a thing? Data/Harvestables # Copyright © 2016 by Michael Zahniser # # Endless Sky is free software: you can redistribute it and/or modify it under the # terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software # Foundation, either version 3 of the License, or (at your option) any later version. # # Endless Sky is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY # WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A # PARTICULAR PURPOSE. See the GNU General Public License for more details. minable "aluminum" sprite "asteroid/silicon/spin" hull 1000 payload "Aluminum" 40 explode "smoke" 40 explode "bolide" 40 explode "final explosion large" outfit "Aluminum" plural "Aluminum" category "Special" cost 1800 thumbnail "outfit/harvested aluminum" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam aluminum" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "Lightweight and rust resistant, aluminum is often used for the hulls of civilian spacecraft that do not need to be able to stand up to prolonged weapons fire." minable "copper" sprite "asteroid/gold/spin" hull 1200 payload "Copper" 20 explode "smoke" 20 explode "bolide" 20 explode "final explosion small" outfit "Copper" plural "Copper" category "Special" cost 3000 thumbnail "outfit/harvested copper" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam copper" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "In its pure form, copper is valued mostly for its high thermal and electrical conductivity. But, it is also used in small quantities in a wide variety of alloys." minable "gold" sprite "asteroid/gold/spin" hull 2800 payload "Gold" 16 explode "smoke" 20 explode "bolide" 20 explode "final explosion small" outfit "Gold" plural "Gold" category "Special" cost 8000 thumbnail "outfit/harvested gold" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam gold" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "Useful for its high electrical conductivity and prized for its beauty and luxury status, gold can always find a well-paying market." minable "iron" sprite "asteroid/iron/spin" hull 1600 payload "Iron" 50 explode "smoke" 40 explode "bolide" 40 explode "final explosion large" outfit "Iron" plural "Iron" category "Special" cost 1200 thumbnail "outfit/harvested iron" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam iron" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "Although it is one of the most common metals, iron is also one of the most useful." minable "lead" sprite "asteroid/lead/spin" hull 800 payload "Lead" 32 explode "smoke" 30 explode "bolide" 30 explode "final explosion medium" outfit "Lead" plural "Lead" category "Special" cost 900 thumbnail "outfit/harvested lead" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam lead" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "As the densest non-radioactive element, lead has been the material of choice for bullets ever since the invention of firearms. Its other uses are limited by regulations for preventing lead poisoning." minable "neodymium" sprite "asteroid/iron/spin" hull 3600 payload "Neodymium" 40 explode "smoke" 40 explode "bolide" 40 explode "final explosion large" outfit "Neodymium" plural "Neodymium" category "Special" cost 3800 thumbnail "outfit/harvested neodymium" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam neodymium" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "One of the most abundant of the rare earth elements, neodymium is used to make strongly magnetic alloys for use in engines and generators." minable "platinum" sprite "asteroid/silver/spin" hull 4000 payload "Platinum" 16 explode "smoke" 20 explode "bolide" 20 explode "final explosion small" outfit "Platinum" plural "Platinum" category "Special" cost 10000 thumbnail "outfit/harvested platinum" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam platinum" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "As rare as gold and even more valuable, platinum has many industrial uses because it resists oxidation even when heated to high temperatures." minable "silicon" sprite "asteroid/silicon/spin" hull 400 payload "Silicon" 50 explode "smoke" 40 explode "bolide" 40 explode "final explosion large" outfit "Silicon" plural "Silicon" category "Special" cost 400 thumbnail "outfit/harvested silicon" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam silicon" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "Silicon in its pure form is used for electronics and semiconductors. It is a very common element and easy to harvest." minable "silver" sprite "asteroid/silver/spin" hull 2000 payload "Silver" 20 explode "smoke" 20 explode "bolide" 20 explode "final explosion small" outfit "Silver" plural "Silver" category "Special" cost 6000 thumbnail "outfit/harvested silver" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam silver" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "Although not as pricy as gold, silver is used not just in jewelry but in electronics, disinfectants, and high quality mirrors, and as a chemical catalyst." minable "titanium" sprite "asteroid/titanium/spin" hull 2400 payload "Titanium" 32 explode "smoke" 30 explode "bolide" 30 explode "final explosion medium" outfit "Titanium" plural "Titanium" category "Special" cost 2500 thumbnail "outfit/harvested titanium" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam titanium" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "Strong, lightweight, and resistant to corrosion, titanium is one of the chief metals used for starship hulls and structural members." minable "tungsten" sprite "asteroid/titanium/spin" hull 4800 payload "Tungsten" 24 explode "smoke" 30 explode "bolide" 30 explode "final explosion medium" outfit "Tungsten" plural "Tungsten" category "Special" cost 4500 thumbnail "outfit/harvested tungsten" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam tungsten" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "Tungsten has many industrial uses due to its high melting point and its strength." minable "uranium" sprite "asteroid/lead/spin" hull 3200 payload "Uranium" 24 explode "smoke" 30 explode "bolide" 30 explode "final explosion medium" outfit "Uranium" plural "Uranium" category "Special" cost 5000 thumbnail "outfit/harvested uranium" "flotsam sprite" "effect/flotsam uranium" "mass" 1 "installable" -1 description "Uranium is best known for its use in the nuclear reactors that power large starships. Its most stable isotope U-238 is also used for ultra-strong hull plating and for armor-piercing projectiles."